


[ART] Like the Black Goop in His Lungs

by DovahCourts



Series: Fanart [16]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Imagine having Satan’s hands shoved up your lungs so he can heal your lung cancer all because he didn’t want you to go to Heaven.
Series: Fanart [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646491
Kudos: 1





	[ART] Like the Black Goop in His Lungs

[View on Tumblr](https://dovahcourts.tumblr.com/post/612675595445452800/like-the-black-goop-in-his-lungs-imagine-having)


End file.
